


Legends of Monsters: Trails of Cold Fire

by 4n0nF4n



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | Sen no Kiseki | The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Vore, Anthropomorphic, Anthropomorphic Pokemon, Digestion, F/M, Family Issues, Female Friendship, High School, Large Breasts, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Persons, Mystery, Oral Vore, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Reformation, Rivalry, Royalty, Self-Discovery, Shipping, Slice of Life, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4n0nF4n/pseuds/4n0nF4n
Summary: Thors Military Academy, founded by Dreichels the Lionhearted shortly after the conclusion of the War of the Lions, is opening its doors for the first time to Pokémon as a way to ease tensions between Pokémon and Humans. Now, Class VII is joined by two beautiful Pokémon girls as they forge bonds and rivalries in the following 2 years on journeys of self-discovery.
Relationships: Alisa Reinford/Rean Schwarzer, Elliot Craig/Emma Millstein, Emma Millstein & Rean Schwarzer, Jusis Albarea & Machias Regnitz, Jusis Albarea & Rean Schwarzer, Jusis Albarea/Fie Claussell, Laura S. Arseid & Rean Schwarzer, Laura S. Arseid/Gaius Worzel, Machias Regnitz & Rean Schwarzer





	Legends of Monsters: Trails of Cold Fire

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, this will be a crossover between Trails of Cold Steel and Pokémon, but I rest assured that knowledge of previous Trails games or games coming after the first Trails of Cold Steel is not required as I have not played any of them and will only base this story off the first Trails of Cold Steel game. Also, this story will contain Vore, and lots of it, so if that's not a kink of yours, don't read and leave a hateful comment because I warned you.

Perhaps it was a benefit, perhaps it wasn’t that Rean could scarcely hold his attention to the opening ceremonial speech, his focus squarely on the sea of students that would serve to be his fellow classmates for the following two years and vice versa. More specifically, his eyes were drawn towards the various shapes of the numerous Pokemon amidst the humans, his eyes lingering on their form for longer than what was necessary or healthy.

One Pokemon in particular managed to steal his attention entirely. A Gekkouga, she was, and an attractive one at that. But while her allure was a factor that initially drew his attention to her, he would swear a thousand times that that wasn’t the sole reason his gaze settled on her for so long. Rather, it was the air of sophistication around her, the sort of air he’s only seen nobles exude, but hers was much more powerful; much more potent than that of another noble, not even the children of the Four Great Houses possessed such an aura. It more so felt like royalty than anything else, but that made him wonder; what sort of monarch would want to send their child off to attend a military academy? It just seemed absurd.

His attention would not linger for any longer, however, as the sound of students leaving their seats and marching towards the exit caught his attention. Groves of green, white, and black (for the Pokemon) filed out of the auditorium following the many instructors to their designated classroom. When all was said and done, the only students left were the ones garbed in red.

“This is… strange…” Elliot scanned the room around them, still firmly seated in case someone would turn around and correct this possible mistake. And many others would follow in his steed save for a couple of students who found it appropriate to investigate the manner, the Gekkouga who sat beside him one of them.

Rean was of the crowd who remained seated, using this opportunity to survey the other Red Jackets. Surprisingly, there was one other Pokemon amongst their ranks: a large Lizardon. She inspected the podium Principal Vandyke stood upon mere minutes ago, searching for some sort of button or gimmick that could explain their new, precarious predicament.

“No luck over here.” She muttered, hopping off the stage and began combing through the auditorium with use of her wings, somehow startling the others even if her wings were on full display.

“We’d actually appreciate it if you could refrain from flying inside school buildings.”

Everyone’s attention was turned to the double door of the auditorium, and in the light, stood a short woman with a mop of pink hair on her head. She smiled a careless smile, almost as if she wasn’t addressing a room of lost and confused students, with her hands behind her back in a relaxed manner.

The Lizardon, while confused that they haven’t seen her approach them, obeyed nonetheless, landing in front of the woman. “Mind explaining this colossal fuck-up or…” She trailed off.

But the woman was as nonchalant as the sky was blue, tapping the Lizardon on the nose playfully. “That is for me to know and for you to find out my little firebreather.” It was quite remarkable how easily she could talk down to a creature that was more than 2 heads taller than her. “But if you’re all so determined to find out the answers, then follow me if you will.” She ushered, turning around and leaving the auditorium without even seeing if they followed.

“I don’t think any sane man would follow that woman.” The Gekkouga commented, earning hesitant nods from her fellow students.

“But as it stands, I think she’s our best bet at finding some answers.” The blonde-haired girl added.

Rean sighed, nodding to her assessment. “Then let’s hurry up and catch up to her before she somehow runs someone over without a car.” He said, leading the other 10 students to the exit of the auditorium, all reluctantly following him as clouds of doubt hung over all their heads.

(Later)

Rean always had an idea that attending Thors Military Academy would be an incredibly taxing affair, but not in the way he had anticipated. In the spam of what felt like an hour of tumultuous tasks, he had met no shortage of unique characters.

Their teacher Sara Valestein is the sort of person that makes him wonder constantly how she ended up as a teacher. As if that hadn’t been taxing enough, the introduction of Jusis Albarea and Machias Regnitz was nothing but a one-sided shouting fest while the other repeatedly egged him on. The only character that seemed level-headed was the Gekkouga, Lizardon, and the other bespectacled student who was admittedly beautiful.

“Now that’s enough you two, we really should be getting this orienteering exercise underway.” Sara ushered, clapping her hands to break up the argument between noble and commoner.

Her repeated mentioning of this orienteering exercise did no wonders for the growing headache festering in Rean’s mind, especially since she repeatedly incorrectly used ‘orienteering’ instead of ‘orientation’ which he failed to correct her on.

“Um, excuse me Ms. Valestein.”

He knew who it was it spoke, the bespectacled girl.

“Yes Ms. Top Scorer on the Exam?” Sara replied.

“If I recall correctly, an orientation exercise is a mix between a scavenger hunt and a teamwork exercise, is this accurate to what we’ll be doing?” Rean had to give it to the girl, she was remarkably gifted, her guess was all but inaccurate as evident by Sara’s pleased expression.

She nodded and began to clap. “Right you are, which just goes to show why you’re the top scorer.” She confirmed Emma’s theory, which did not bode well with the rest of them as they clearly detected another mystery about to unfold. “But that’s enough about the orienteering, I don’t want to spoil it anymore and be it far from me to keep you from your little surprise.” Watching the instructor strut to an otherwise normal wall. “See you all in a little~.” And then she pressed a button on the wall.

Rean had a hunch that that button was not used for confetti, and he was right as the moment she pressed the button the floor they all stood on gave under them, sending them all sprawling to the unknown darkness bellow.

It was safe to say that composure between all of them was relatively short-winded, all of them screaming as they saw the darkness get closer. But falling into an abyss wouldn’t be the conclusion of all their problems today, far from it as Rean saw tiny sparks of fire flying in the air followed subsequently by many of his classmates leaping into the sky. He barely withheld enough time to replicate their behavior, just in time for a wall of flame ton barely lick the leg of his pants.

“Is everyone okay?!” His inquiry was answered by a shrill shriek, courtesy of the blonde girl he bumped into earlier had failed to avoid the flames. In a haste, he made a beeline for her. “Don’t worry, I got you!!” He scooped her up and leaped out of the way, but he would not be so lucky as last time, his leg up to his knee suffering a burn that could be a major hinderance.

Just when they thought the fire would die down, it only grew to an unprecedented rate before disappearing suddenly, following the Lizardon who had summoned them in the first place as she raced towards the shadows, yelling all the way.

“That damn lizard, what was she thinking?!” Jusis seethed.

No time left to answer his inquiry, however, as they all realized that the end of this glorified slide was edging closer and closer. Rean, still with the girl in his arms, tried to regain a stable footing, only to grit his teeth in pain as the burn on his leg prevented such. In fact, even trying to regain stable footing caused him to stumble backwards, his grip on the girl loosening as they fell towards the ground with her on top of him.

*BAM*

Everything went dark.


End file.
